Sombre
by AnYanne
Summary: Voldemort a vincu mais n'a pas complètement réussit a tuer l'embrillion de la rébellion magique.2 jeunes bras droits doivent maintenir la terreur dans l'école mais,sous leur couverture de froideur il y a une leure d'espoir, de l'amour. Dracoautre


1

Elle marchait a travers la ville, regardant de tout côté comme un animal traqué, vendu. Là et là, des regards insistants se posaient sur elle à moins que ce ne soit sa propre paranoïa. À son regard tout était gris et terriblement sombre. Les passants étaient habillés de noir, les parapluies noirs. Traversant rapidement la ville, sursautant à chaque claquement de porte, la jeune femme avançait vers son but ultime, la fuite peut-être, que dis-je l'effacement.

Elle ne devait plus exister, pour sa survie et pour les siens. Elle voyait ces passants mornes marcher sous la pluie étouffante, courant parfois vers leurs emplois. Pauvres innocents, ils ne savaient rien. Ils vivaient comme des automates dans un monde d'automates, aliénés par leur travail. Ils ne savaient pas que derrière tout leurs acquis matériels, il y avait la mort. La plus terrible des morts qu'on peut souhaiter, la sienne en soi. Au loin, la jeune fille aperçu son But : le train. Mais après plus d'attention elle réalisa qu'il n'en y était rien. Une simple illusion le train y était mais pas celui qui allait dans son monde à elle. Elle ne savait même pas par où passer pour le prendre ce train. Son cœur se mit à battre aussi fort que lorsque nous sommes près d'un immense haut parleur dans ces bars d'hystériques, ce battement de cœur de l'angoisse profonde et de l'inconfort.

Où était-elle? À Londres, oui mais où? « Près de la gare stupide enfant. » Dans la tête de la jeune femme il y avait des voix, celle de l'angoisse. Chacune se débattait avec l'autre. L'une, que la jeune femme nommait « raison », raisonnait la voix ´˙inquiète'' qui parle constamment de ses peurs, l'autre, une méchante » voix, celle qui ricanait, riait de la raison et encourageait l'inquiète en ricanant continuellement et en encourageant ses inquiétudes : « Allons! tu vois bien tu es perdu, et tu vois? Tout le monde te regarde, ils te trouvent tous stupide, Ha! Ha! Ha!». Puis il y avait aussi la voix détachée qui riait et observait ses voix se tordre et qui chuchotaient : « arrête 'inquiète'' ça mène nulle part que tu réagisses ainsi. Ressaisis-toi! ». En quelque moment ici et là la jeune femme entendait des rires venant d'outre tombe ou de l'extérieur. Les bruits exténués par une peur viscérale se répercutaient dans son crâne et toutes les voix se remettaient à discuter sur ses réactions à elle.

Anaya avançait lentement tout on long de la rue, une voiture passait et elle sursautait, un passant la bousculait, elle sursautait. Alors elle trouva son train, le train de Poulard. Enfin elle ne le trouva pas exactement, elle vit une famille complète traverser un mur, ils étaient tous vêtue de noir et leur peau était d'une translucidité épouvantable. Lorsqu'elle traversa le mur il n'y avait pas de train, simplement une tonne de personnes et beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin, si elle n'était pas venue à l'école dans ce contexte historique elle se serait aperçue qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde avant, beaucoup plus d'adolescents et que les gens n'étaient pas habillés de noir constamment. Elle saurait, en fait, que cette année il manquerait plus de la moitié de l'école lors du banquet de rentrée.

Ses angoisses étaient disparues, les voix s'étaient tues. Elle ne connaissait personne, elle était seule au milieu de ses familles silencieuses attendant le train. Lorsque le train arriva, elle entra à l'intérieur non s'en avoir remarqué que la plus part des hommes et femmes et leurs enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Les mamans serraient convulsivement leurs enfants dans leurs seins.

« C'est normal, ils ont peur… moi aussi » pensa-t-elle.

Elle entra dans le premier compartiment libre qu'elle croisa. Elle vint pour fermer la porte mais n'y arriva pas, elle poussa plus fort mais elle resta quelques secondes à demi- ouverte. Elle poussa plus fort et finalement la porte claqua et elle-même alla rebondir sur la porte.

Elle soupira « Quelle plaie ces trains magiques! »

Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre, les jeunes gens étaient tous entrés à l'intérieur et leurs parents leurs envoyaient la main, leurs disaient un dernier au revoir. Il n'y avait pas de parent pour la pleurer. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre avec un soupir et se mit à méditer.

« Maintenant, ca commence, il faut être subtil, très subtil même. Il ne faut absolument pas que quiconque sache que je ne suis pas elle, il faut que j'ai son comportement » Au même moment qu'elle pensait son regard devint froid et distant, ses pupilles se rétrécir.

L'Anaya d'avant le train disparu comme par enchantement laissant place à une femme froide, glacée et sûre d'elle. Elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir. La Mission, celle de sauver le monde des sorciers du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire magique des 5 derniers siècles. Elle devait sortir les enfants de cette école.

Cette mission n'avait été dictée par aucun prophète ni aucun personnage de haute importance. Elle avait bien des contacts au sein de l'ordre des Phénix mais qu'en restait-il maintenant?

Elle avait pris une décision personnelle et motivée par une haine profonde de sa sœur, de sa mère et de son père. Personne ici ne la connaissait, une aubaine! En fait, elle venait de très loin, du sombre Canada. Elle avait tout les atouts pour réussir car elle venait du monde des mangemorts, branche lugubre mondiale des sbires de Vous-saviez –qui. Elle connaissait leurs tactiques de persuasions. Elle devrait faire comme eux, et même plus qu'eux. Elle devait faire preuve d'une lucidité et rencontrer son homologue n'allait pas être facile.

Elle se motiva ainsi une bonne partie du voyage jusqu'au château, jusqu'au moment ou ses sens lui chuchota d'être attentive au compartiment. Elle ferma son esprit subitement, et murmura une formule en tendant sa baguette magique sur son ventre. En fait, juste à temps pour que le sort envoyer de nul part rebondisse sur le bouclier qu'elle venait de créer. Un autre sort fusa mais fut encore arrêté par le bouclier. Ce dernier formait une boule tout au tour d'elle et avait une forme de couleur bleuté.

Montrez-vous au moins que nous allions un combat en règle. Cria-elle à son interlocuteur invisible.

Elle envoya un sort de révélation, il ne se passa rien. Elle entendit un « réducto » murmurer tout près d'elle et son bouclier disparu quelque seconde. Son adversaire ne devait pas connaître cette sorte de bouclier puisque qu'il n'attaqua pas entre le laps de temps où il avait disparu. Le bouclier revint elle cria un sort, il eut un silence et subitement, le compartiment devint blanc comme neige, et gluant. Elle venait de faire apparaître une avalanche de peinture dans le but de voir l'attaquant. Lui-même était sonné, il est probable qu'il n'ait pas pensé deux secondes à faire disparaître ce sort ridicule qui le perdait. Anaya attaqua en lançant un sort de désarmement. Paf! La baguette tomba.

Elle se leva prestement du siège en s'apercevant qu'elle ne s'était effectivement pas levé pendant toute la joute, et pointa sa baguette sur la forme blanche qui se baissait déjà pour reprendre sa baguette.

- N'y pensez même pas! Dévoilez-vous et dites qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez.

Tout en parlant elle releva la manche de sa robe dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. C'était un passeport et un message codé qui spécifiait clairement : « Ne t'approche pas de moi ou tu va mourir » elle mit son bras dans ce qu'elle croyait être une tête dans cet amas difforme.

La chose se dévoila avec un long soupir de dépit.

Draco Malfoy Préfet en chef de la division Poudlard qui voulait simplement juger de la force de sa compagne et… elle me satisfait. Dit le personnage à demi dévoilé avec un grand sourire glacial plaqué sur sa figure.

L'attitude d'Anaya changea subitement, elle replaça sa robe recula de quelque pas et tendit sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Cape d'invisibilité… Vous étiez obligé de me faire peur ainsi?

En, fait si on m'a demandé de la faire, le maître ne vous connais pas vous savez il voulait juger un peu de votre potentiel magique. Il ne sera pas déçu de mon rapport, au fait vous vous nommez…?

Anuyane Jacob de la division Canadienne. Dit- elle faisant un mouvement nonchalant de sa baguette. La peinture disparue sur le champ.

À oui tous les correspondants se sont fait tué. Si? J'ai entendu parler de l'organisation. Donc vous êtes l'unique survivante?

Oui, il y avait un mouchard ils se sont tous fait prendre même ma sœur, elle n'était pas mangemorts, enfin ma famille a été l'une des première à périr. Le gouvernement là-bas résiste vous savez.

Votre sœur n'était pas mangemort? Comment avez-vous pu la laisser vivre?

Parfois on a des valeurs comme ça …humaines vous voyez? La voix d'Anaya venait de parler malgré elle, elle n'avait pas été tuée parce qu'elle c'était sauvée et avait rejoint les troupes qui défendait le pays du danger des mangemorts.

Enfin, Bienvenue à Poudlard, cette année il va y avoir de grand changement vous avez du en entendre parler…?

Devait elle dire oui même si c'étais faux? Il était moins tortureux de dire un mansonge dans de tel circonstances.

Oui

Alors commençons maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant l'arrivée.

Que voulez vous faire?

Il leva un sourcil de surprise ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Nous devons faire une ronde pour savoir qui sont les enfants de la résistance et qui sont des Sangs de bourbes.

Je vois, je n'ai pas été informé de cette ronde sinon je l'aurais déjà fait, c'est ennuyant… vous croyez que nous avons le temps?

Ho oui bien sur, de toute manière il suffit de prendre des noms en note nous déciderons ensemble après de ce qu'il faut faire avec eux.

Les tuer ne serait-il pas mieux, non?

Non pas ici je n'ai pas envie de me taper le nettoyage et ca pue le sang.

Sur ce, ils partirent chacun de leurs côté.


End file.
